Italian/Caratteristiche Fotocamere
Dalla scoperta delle numerose funzionalità, parecchie delle quali superiori a quelle originarie delle fotocamere, si è trovato che ciascun modello può presentare variazioni dei limiti assoluti delle velocità dell'otturatore, diaframmi, valori ISO, velocità di rilevazione del movimento ed altro. Sarebbe interessante se chi ha provato i limiti della propria fotocamera fornisse i valori dei limiti trovati. Questo fornirebbe inoltre una pratica tabella per chiunque desideri scegliere una fotocamera in base alle funzionalità aggiuntive di CHDK. Risponderebbe inoltre a domande dei principianti, del tipo: "Ho impostato la mia fotocamera per una esposizione di 2 minuti, ma ottengo solo una posa di 65 secondi. Perche?". NOTA: Tutti i limiti indicati nella tabella dovrebbero essere considerati come indicazioni di base. Questi valori non sono stati verificati in laboratorio ma per queste prove dipendiamo dal know-how dei singoli utenti. A causa delle differenze costruttive fra camera e camera potreste rilevare delle discrepanze rispetto ai dati in tabella. Importante! -- Solo perché con CHDK potete forzare la velocità dell'otturatore, le aperture o la sensibilità ISO della vostra fotocamera, questo non significa che la vostra fotocamera supporti effettivamente queste impostazioni. Accertatevi che le impostazioni estreme producano effettivamente una difefrenza nelle vostre foto. I dati elencati qui vanno ben oltre le possibilità della vostra fotocamera: voi potreste impostare un diaframma f/16 ma questo non significa che riusciate effettivamente ad usarlo. Questo elenco dovrebbe essere un riferimento per i VERI limiti della vostra fotocamera, non i valori possibili ottenibili con CHDK. Nuove possibilità per la fotocamera con CHDK Values in (parenthesis) are the camera's OEM value. Dimensioni del fotogramma RAW - Potreste notare qualcosa che non avete mai notato prima. Nella maggior parte delle fotocamere le dimensioni dell'immagine RAW (non solo la dimensione del file) sono superiori a quelle del file JPG creato dalla fotocamera. Questo è dovuto all'esigenza di escludere i pixel attorno ai bordi, pixel che contengono effetivamente dati (appena oltre il campo visivo dell'oculare). Le routine di interpolazione RAW nella fotocamera non sono molto "intelligenti" e non sanno come trattare questi pixel del bordo. Software più avanzati non hanno normalmente questo problema. Ad esempio: se osservate i dati qui presentati per la S3 IS, noterete che le dimensioni dell'immagine RAW image dimensions sono 2840 x 2128 e per il JPG sono 2816 x 2112. Ci sono altri 24 pixel orizzontali e 16 pixel verticali nell'immagine RAW. Se il JPG definisce un campo visivo della lente pari a 36mm (35mm eq.) allora il RAW vi mostra un campo di 35.7mm (35mm eq.). Scattando immagini RAW usando CHDK potreste quasi ottenere gratuitamente da 1/3 a 1/2mm di lunghezza focale extra per immagini riprese col grandangolo. (Un altro piccolo motivo per scattare in RAW con queste fotocamere.) Minima tensione per USB da remoto - Si è trovato che alcune fotocamere sono più sensibili alla minima tensione che dev'essere applicata per attivare correttamente la funzionalità di comando remoto tramite porta USB. Non troppo tempo fa per attivare il comando remoto via USB la maggioranza delle fotocamere richiedeva semplicemente un elemento da 3V. Oggi non è più così e per alcune fotocamere possono essere necessari tre elementi da 1,5 V (4,5 V). Questa informazione relativa alla tensione sarebbe probabilmente pèiù utile in altre pagine di Wikia, come il tutorial sullo Scripting Tutorial od altri posti dove si spiega il comando remoto tramite USB, ma al fine di raggruppare i dati anche questo può essere un buon posto (per ora). Sveglia su segnale USB significa che lo stato di fotocamera spenta viene commutato in stato acceso quando si rileva un segnale sulla porta USB. RAW Image Dimension derived from DCRAW source-code, JPG Image Dimension derived from DNG4PS source-code. :If when checking your RAW file-sizes for this chart, you might want to consider adding a sample RAW image to this online archive http://www.rawsamples.ch/ Developers of programs have started using this as a resource for samples from many kinds of cameras. If they have samples of these non-standard CHDK RAW formats, more editing and viewing programs might support them one day. Anche se sembra strano, sulla S5IS si nota ancora una difefrenza fra 1/25,000 e 1/33,333 a f/2.7. Questo particolare test fu effettuato su un oggetto 'non in movimento' (il sole). Altri test a f/8 e con full flash, hanno mostrato una rotazione di 6 gradi del mandrino di un trapano che ruotava a 33.000 giri/minuto. Un rapido calcolo mostra 1/32,520 per il tempo di esposizione. Col flash ridotto, il disco ruota solo di 0,9 gradi, che corrispondono a 1/224.000 di durata del lampo. Qualcuno potrebbe verificare questi valori poiché sembrano piuttosto estremi. By the way, when using the Speedlite 580EX II, OEM flash sync will work all the way to 1/3,200", when the flash is set to highspeed mode. Regardless, the external flash syncs even at 1/33,333" with 1/128 strength. Setting the 580EX II to 1/1 does not generate the expected amount of extra exposure, the flash unit probably requires more than 1/33,333" to reach full power. A quick test (though on a 160cm (5 1/3 ft) offshoe cord) shows that the camera syncs with the flash on 1/33,333", though exposure seems to stop increasing around or just slightly weaker than 1/16. It still syncs at 1/1, but the exposure is the same as 1/16. Also, the exposure at these intensities differs in shoots with the same settings, so it's likely to assume that the sync isn't always perfect and probably lags a bit. For the record: the Speedlite had to recycle a lot longer than normal, so the batteries were probably almost dead. While this does not affect flash intensity, it may cause the internal circuitry to run a bit slower and throw off these measurements. It also seems that ETTL works at this shutter speed. Judging by the sound the flash makes, the second flash is more intense than the preflash and does register on the image (manual flash set to the estimateed preflash strength gives less exposure). This is hard to test and judge, though, I might be wrong. 1.15V Seems suspiciously low compared to other cameras, but that's what I measured using my multimeter and an adjustable power supply. I'm using 2xAA battery (3V) with no problems. 2500 may not be achievable, to be sure it would need further testing. 1600 seems to be the maximum by some recent (non scientific) testing. An0n: 01/08/09. Values outside these limits can be set in CHDK and are taken into account by the automatic exposure system, but in reality, ISO stays fixed at 80/800, resulting in overexposed/underexposed images. ISO values set in CHDK need to be multiplied by approx. 1.5 to correspond to those reported by the camera on the display and in the EXIF data (reported ISO 800 ˜ CHDK ISO 530). The camera's physical sensitivity is limited to ISO 800; at ISO settings above 800, the camera automatically brightens up the image by the corresponding EV value. This automatic brightening-up is for some reason disabled when the sensitivity is set by CHDK (either via manual ISO override or via Custom auto ISO function), so JPEGs with ISO above 800 come out underexposed (raw files above ISO 800 are always underexposed, regardless of whether the ISO was set by CHDK or the camera). Data for Bayonet or thread to attach lenses as of 4th Nov. 2009 are from: http://www.digitaltoyshop.co.uk/product.asp?p_id=5066&pt_id=932&lg=1&c=CANON_ADAPTER_TUBE_ Please add you finding so one can choose a camera not just by firmware capabilities, but also by way of connecting converter lenses. Contributors: When adding your own findings to this chart, simply click on the edit link just above and to the right of the chart. In your editing window scroll down to your camera model, and insert the information in this sequence: ! Camera Model ! Lowest Tv (OEM value in parens) ! Highest Tv & Flash-Sync (OEM value in parens) ! Highest Av (OEM value in parens) ! ISO Lowest / Highest (OEM value in parens) ! Fastest Motion-Detection Response ! RAW File/Frame Sizes (OEM values in parens) ! Minimum USB-Remote Voltage / Camera wakes up on USB signal? (Yes No) How To Test Your Camera Il più lungo tempo di esposizione (Tv) Come misurare il più lungo tempo di esposizione? Test relativi ad elevate velocità di otturatore (Tv) e velocità del flash NOTA: Le più elevate velocità di otturazione in assoluto si ottengono con alti valori di diaframma.. Poiché le elevate velocità di otturatore raggiunte sono molto superiori a quelle della maggior parte delle fotocamere, è stato necessario usare l'inventiva per trovare sistemi che consentissero di effettuare misurazioni. Si prega di leggere le pagine e le discussioni seguenti per controllare eventuali aggiornamenti ai metodi di misura e conoscere così il metodo migliore per provare la vostra fotocamera. ::High-Speed Shutter & Flash-Sync Samples :::Use a hobby-drill (dremel drill) to test the flash speed. Add a small mirror and laser-pointer to the drill to test your true CCD shutter speed. ::CHDK Forum Discussion on myriad ways used to try to find highest shutter speeds. :::And these related threads on the CHDK Forum: "Shutter Speed Tests", "High Speed Shutter Anomalies", and "An Ultra High-Speed Shutter Override" (tests by photographing CRT & TV scan lines, an easy-to-do test for slower-shutter cameras). Highest F/Stop (Av) Tests NOTE: Av override values are only available at long-zoom settings. ::Put your lens set to the longest focal-length (longest zoom) and then (using the method described below by Allbest for ISO tests), use Av bracketing mode. ::1. Go to menu Extra Photo Operations > Override Aperture > Set to any value at or below your camera's smallest (highest number) aperture. Ex: if your camera's highest f/stop is f/8.0, set it to some value at or just below that. (This way you have a known reference frame to start with.) OR, put your camera in Av Priority Mode, and set it for a small aperture. ::2. Go to menu Bracketing in Continuous Mode > Av Bracketing Value > set 1/3EV ::3. Bracketing Type > "-" ::4. Put camera in continuous shooting mode. ::5. Fire off a series of shots to be sure you have obtained images at all override apertures of f/8.0 to f/16 (seven 1/3EV steps from f/8.0 to /16). ::6. Analyze histogram shifts in images to see where there is no difference between shots. The last image to show a change in exposure level is your Av limit. ::7. Analyze changes of DOF in images to see where there is no difference between shots. The last image to show a change of DOF is your Av limit. Low/High ISO Tests ::Testing advice borrowed from a recent post by Allbest: ::"You can more correctly test hardware limits of your camera in such sequence of actions: :::1.Set ISO mode to AUTO :::2.Go to menu entry "Bracketing by ISO". :::3.Set bracketing direction to "+". :::4.Set some ISO shift. For Example: 20 :::5.Choose some initial value for ISO via menu entry "Iso override". For example: 10 :::6.Set continuous shooting mode :::7.Capture set of shots :::8.Analyze histogram shift at each step and fix moment when there is no differences between shots :::9.See Exif info for extreme points you receive via Exiftool (here you'll see marketed values) :::10.Change bracketing direction to "-" and repeat 6-9 to test your camera's lowest ISO setting" Motion-Detection Speed Tests ::CHDK Forum Discussion "Motion Detection Too Slow" That discussion thread includes some new high-speed scripts and a testing program "MD-Test v2" (by "jonnythe) whereby you can test your camera's motion-detection response time just by photographing your computer screen. (read thread for info on use and optimum md-detection script settings) Category:Italian